1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of manufacturing a nano device, and more particularly, to a method of manufacturing a nano device by programmably printing respective nanowire devices constituting the nano device in any intended shape, and an intermediate building block used in the same method.
2. Description of Related Art
One-dimensional nanostructures, including semiconductor nanowires (NWs), nanotubes, and quantum wires, exhibit physical and chemical properties that make them promising building blocks for nanoscale electronic and optoelectronic devices. To realize such applications, the fundamental and economic limitations of conventional lithography-based fabrication methods have to be overcome. For example, when NWs are disposed over a substrate, an electrode material is required to be deposited to a height H greater than the diameter D of the wires (H>D). However, there is a problem in that an unnecessarily large amount of expensive noble metal has to be used if Au is used as an electrode material.
There have been many reports of individual NW devices or arrays of NW devices prepared by NW assembly techniques using dispersion and finding, electric field direction assembly, flow-assisted alignment, selective chemical patterning, and up-to-date Langmuir-Blodgett and blown bubble film techniques (Yu, G.; Cao, A.; Lieber, C. M. Nat. Nanotechnol. 2007, 27, 373). However, an attractive building block that can be used for hierarchically assembling functional NW devices, which can be manufactured on an intentionally organized system, i.e. a predesigned gate electrode, is still demanded.
Although it is required to freely or programmably arrange and integrate NW devices in an intended shape on the intentionally organized system, no methods have been developed for such purposes.
In the nano device, NWs are connected between electrodes, and the number of the connected NWs is variable according to the application. For example, if it is assumed that 5 to 7 NWs are required to be connected when 1 mA is required, there are no methods to control such connection. In some cases, a nano device, in which less than 5 NWs or more than 10 NWs are coupled, has to be used. However, there are no methods to solve this problem. In the meantime, when a finished electronic appliance is fabricated, the electronic product must be inspected in order to find defects. However, if one defective device is found, the entire product is treated as defective. Then, the entire electronic product has to be replaced in order to overcome the defect. Although this problem can be overcome if a device that does not satisfy the application of the product is screened before the final electronic product is fabricated, there are still no solutions for this purpose.
The information disclosed in this Background of the Invention section is only for the enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention, and should not be taken as an acknowledgment or any form of suggestion that this information forms a prior art that would already be known to a person skilled in the art.